Automatically controlled instrument systems having carriages which move in two coordinate directions over a work surface of a table are well known. Such systems are used in combination with a plotter for plotting data and information such as, for example, graphical representations of apparel pattern pieces for the plotting of an apparel pattern marker for use in the cutting of fabric in the production of garments. Such a numerical control system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,903, issued to Martell on June 3, 1975 and entitled "Interactive Man-Machine Method and System For Grading Pattern Pieces and For Producing an Apparel Marker".
Additionally, such plotting systems are utilized for generating a hectographic master or stencil for use in a hectographic reproduction process. The use of a hectograph and the hectographic stencil permits copies of the plotted information to be reproduced. In the process of generating a hectographic stencil, hectographic carbon is transferred from carbon paper to the paper which is being plotted. During the process of plotting the paper, a sticktion or adherence force is generated between the paper and hectographic carbon paper due to the transfer of carbon from the hectographic carbon paper to the plotted paper. This sticktion force must be overcome before the plotted paper or hectographic stencil can be moved from the work surface. It has been found that the adherence force between the hectographic carbon paper and the plotted paper may average one ounce of shear force per inch of line plotted. That is, pulling on the hectographic carbon paper after a 16 inch long line has been plotted, requires approximately one pound of force on the hectographic carbon paper in order to separate the hectographic carbon paper from the plotted paper.
Previously developed plotters for use in plotting a hectographic master have required structure for physically separating the hectographic master from the hectographic carbon paper in order to advance the hectographic master from the work surface. In such systems, after completion of each hectographic master, the master and hectographic carbon paper must be separated before each can be advanced. Furthermore, such previously developed systems have required clamping devices for holding the hectographic carbon paper on the work surface.
A need has thus arisen for a plotting system for the generation of a hectographic master in which forces generated between the plotting paper and the hectographic carbon paper are minimized to thereby eliminate the need for separating devices and allow hectographic masters to be generated quickly and easily. A need has further arisen for a plotting system including a carbon paper handling system which eliminates the need for clamping devices to clamp the carbon paper to the work surface. A need has further arisen for a carbon paper handling system for use in a plotter in which total utilization of the carbon is ensured by operation of the system.